Just Us Justice Ducks, Part 1
Plot Negaduck, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and Liquidator all join together as the Fearsome Five to defeat Darkwing Duck and take over St.Canard. When the other superheroes hear about this Neptunia, Gizmoduck, Morgana, and Stegmutt band together to form the Justice Ducks. Darkwing is less than thrilled, however, wanting all the credit for their defeat. But when he faces the Fearsome Five, he soon finds out the job is more than he can handle. Full Recap Dakwing and Morgana are going out on a date. Morgana turns Darkwing into a yak before changing him back. The lights black out and Darkwing looks for the problem. He sees that Megavolt is at the St. Canard power plant. He takes Morgana with him to watch so they can go on their date afterwards. Once they get there and Darkwing makes his presence known, he learns that Quackerjack has teamed up with Megavolt. Darkwing tries to stop them but is captured. He asks Morgana for help and she accidentally turns Darkwing into pudding Gosalyn mentioned earlier. Megavolt finishes putting his Electro-Slave Device into place and he and Quackerjack congratulate themselves. Later, Bushroot and Liquidator show up at the St. Canard police station and create havoc. The police send out a distress call and Darkwing goes to help (after being returned to normal). Morgana asks if she can go and Darkwing tells her that he can handle it. On the way Darkwing runs into Stegmutt, literally. Stegmutt is selling hot dogs and insists that Darkwing buy one. Darkwing does just to get away and pays Stegmutt. Stegmutt wants to give Darkwing his change and follows him to the police station where they encounter Bushroot and Liquidator. At the police station, Bushroot plants some seeds that create a giant beanstalk that takes the police station and puts it high into the air. Liquidator convinces Stegmutt, who isn't very bright, to play like Darkwing is on fire. Stegmutt starts knocking Darkwing on the ground and this allows Bushroot and Liquidator to get away. Darkwing fusses at Stegmutt for allowing them to get away and walks off. Stegmutt is upset and starts pounding the beanstalk causing it to topple over sending the police station into the bay and squashing Darkwing. Neptunia attemps to stop the guys who hated Pelican's Island, but she was wiped by a tidal wave. Stegmutt pulls Darkwing out from under the beanstalk and Neptunia shows up with the policemen that were in the station. Darkwing thinks she is trying to offer to help too and fusses at her. She get mad and throws Darkwing across town. Meanwhile Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator report to their boss and tell him they have accomplished their tasks. The boss is revealed to be Negaduck and he now plans to take out SHUSH Central. Negaduck looks just like Darkwing but in a different costume. He plans to go to SHUSH as Darkwing. At SHUSH, J. Gander is showing the real Darkwing and Launchpad all the secret weapons that must be kept safe. They walk out of the room and Dr. Bellum walks in with Negaduck disguised as Darkwing. Just then the real Darkwing walks in and they starts accusing each other of being Negaduck. Darkwing tricks Negaduck into giving himself away. Negaduck grabs a pie gun and starts shooting pies around. J. Gander reveals to Darkwing that the pies are Expando Wammo Pies. The pies start expanding and soon SHUSH headquarters is flooded out with the gooey mess. Negaduck jumps on Darkwing and explains that he, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator have teamed up to become the Fearsom Five. Darkwing is headed back to his hideout when he runs into the National Guard and they are being led by Gizmoduck. Darkwing insists that he can handle the situation on his own. Morgana and Stegmutt show up and Darkwing keeps telling them that he doesn't need any help. Just then Negaduck activates Megavolt's Electro-Slave Device that he had installed and it creates a shield around St. Canard and it cuts into the bridge and traps Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, Morgana, Stegmutt, and Gizmoduck inside the shield and causes the National Guard to fall into the bay. Gosalyn comes up with the idea that all the heroes, including Neptunia who just showed up, to combine and form a team to combat the Fearsome Five. Darkwing will have none of this and sends everyone away. He finds a bread crumb and surmises where Negaduck's hideout is. He goes to confront them, but it is a trap. the villains each take turns beating up Darkwing and he is sent down a trap door that flings him out of the building to the street below. Negaduck says that that is the end of Darkwing Duck. To be continued... Quotes Liquidator: Just when you thought it was safe to commit crimes: A dinosaur! Bushroot: Well, I hope he's not a plant-eater! Bushroot: Are you sure we're supposed to be here? This is a police station. Liquidator: That's what the boss wants. And you know the boss. Kinda how and kinda wow. Bushroot: I just hope we don't run into any policemen. (Walks right into a policeman) AAH!!!!!! Policeman. Policeman: Bushroot!!!!! (Bushroot and the policeman run away in opposite directions) (After being knocked several miles across the city by Neptunia) Darkwing: This is the third most painful moment of my life Megavolt: How d'ya like your superhero? Quackerjack: Fried: To a crackly crunch! Darkwing:All set for our big night out Morganna? Lets get amorous. Gosalyn:Darkwing Duck, crime fighter, bad Elvis impersonator. Darkwing: This is the second most painful moment of my life. Stegmutt: What was the first? Darkwing: Put out the Darkwing, Put out the Darkwing. Negaduck: (Stomping on Darkwing) This is for Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack! And Negaduck makes five - the Fearsome Five! Darkwing: Negaduck! So you're behind all this! J. Gander: Who-what-eh... two Darkwings?! Darkwing/Negaduck: Don't you believe it, J. Gander? This fiend is my archnemesis, Negaduck! Oh no, you don't! You're the lecherous liar known as Negaduck!. I beg to differ! You're the erroneous executor of evil known as Negaduck! OOOOH!! Would you cut that out?!! Notes References * The Justice Ducks are modeled after the Justice League. * The Fearsome Five are modeled after the Sinister Six. Continuity * Darkwing's reference to bunnies and Negaduck's subsequent shotgun reaction are a callback to "Negaduck", when negatron-Darkwing responded with shotgun violence to The Cute Little Lost Bunnies. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of the Negaduck, Hal, and Neptunia's trident. * This episode Marks the formation of the Justice Ducks and the Fearsome Five. Errors * During the scene when Negaduck is shooting at the poor defenseless bunny that Darkwing pretended to point out in the SHUSH laboratory, Negaduck's mask switches from black to purple several times while he is shooting. Other * The original name in the show bible for this episode is "Justice Ducks for All". * This episode was released on Walt Disney home video titled: Justice Duck Unite!. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on VHS Category:Episodes available on DVD